Una flor de cherokee para Judith
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: Tal vez y sólo tal vez, sea hora de subsanar lo que pasó con Sophia, protegiendo a la pequeña Judith. Para que ella si pueda crecer y luchar por subsistir, como lo está haciendo su hermano y como lo hizo Daryl cuando era un niño.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni la serie ni el cómic de The Walking Dead me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno y spoilers en general de la serie.

**Notas de la autora: **Tenía yo ganas de escribir algo sobre TWD(aún sabiendo que tengo varios proyectos pendientes de continuación, ejem, ejem, cof, cof). Pero como servidora es una irresponsable que te cagas y encima me estaba tentando mi Pepito Grillo personal para escribir algo sobre Daryl, me dije a mí misma "¿Por qué no?", y aquí estoy.

No es un personaje del que se sepa mucho: en la serie siempre dicen lo justo sobre su vida antes del apocalipsis. Así que a partir de esas tres o cuatro cosas sobre su pasado que se dicen, he intentado hacer este fanfic sobre él como una especie de homenaje. Porque Daryl Dixon se lo merece por ser el puto mejor hermano pequeño del mundo.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**—****Una flor de cherokee para J**udith**—**

"_Un sabio abuelo cherokee le decía a sus nietos «Dentro de mí tengo dos lobos que pelean sin cesar: el lobo de la Confianza y el lobo del Miedo.__¿Quién creéis que ganará?» Y uno de sus sabios nietos le contestó: «Al que alimentes más. El otro morirá de hambre»._

Un cuento cherokee.

* * *

_******El Big Bang**_

******D**aryl recuerda, o al menos cree recordar, que el _Big Bang _estalló en su casa con la muerte de su madre. Que su muerte no fue más que el pretexto para que Dixon padre se olvidará por completo de cuidarlos a él y a Merle y se arrojara a los brazos de sus viejos amigos: Jack Daniel's y Samuel Adams. Porque no hay nada mejor que ahogar las penas en litros y litros de amargo alcohol hasta perder la conciencia de uno mismo.

En realidad, la muerte de su madre sólo fue la guinda del pastel. El _Big Bang _ya había estallado con el nacimiento de su hermano mayor, Merle, y el eco de ese estallido había persistido cuando nació él, Daryl. Y es que el matrimonio Dixon nunca había sentido la necesidad de llenar sus vidas con la presencia de unos niños. De hecho, Dixon madre se conformaba con tener una copa de vino al alcance de su mano y un polvo o dos mensuales para desfogarse. Y lo mismo le ocurría a Dixon padre.

Pero, al final, los tuvieron a los dos y los criaron en ese ambiente pobre y tosco en algún lugar de las montañas del norte de Georgia.

Por aquel entonces, Daryl ya sobrevivía como podía: Por las mañanas, en la mesa de la cocina no había un suculento desayuno como los que aparecen en esas series de televisión que muestran a una familia modélica, cuya mayor preocupación es que el jefe del padre de la familia deje de ser un capullo integral y le suba el sueldo. No. En la casa de los Dixon la mesa por las mañanas estaba vacía a excepción de una nota de su madre en la que siempre ponía: _"Serviros lo que os dé la gana"._ Y la mayor preocupación de la familia Dixon era que su padre no se gastara todo el dinero en la taberna. Por eso, Daryl nunca se atrevió a pedir una bicicleta como las que tenían sus amigos, porque sabía cual sería la respuesta: _"No vamos a gastarnos el dinero en tonterías como esa"._ Y, luego, aparecería Merle con esa media sonrisa que se le dibujaba en los labios cuando sabía que Daryl se iba a echar a llorar y diría algo como _"No seas nenaza". _

Por las noches, a eso de las dos de la mañana, su padre llegaba a casa apestando a alcohol y cantando una de Fiddlin John Carson con una voz cargada de gallos que despertaba a toda la familia.

_Lord, I'm nine hundred miles from my home. _

Siguió cantando a Carson y llegando a las tantas de la madrugada a casa hasta que su mujer se hartó un buen día y le amenazó con coger las maletas e irse de ahí si seguía haciendo eso. Dixon padre no era aún el perro viejo que se quitaba el cinturón en cuanto veía a sus hijos cerca de él cuando estaba borracho como una cuba. En el tiempo que la madre de Merle y Daryl vivía, él sólo era otro marido más que bajaba la cabeza cuando su mujer le echaba la bronca.

Pero en cuanto su madre murió, Dixon padre volvió a frecuentar las tabernas y empezó a desentenderse de sus hijos.

En el momento en que su madre desapareció de sus vidas, Daryl comenzó a valerse por sí mismo. A no ser que Merle estuviera en casa. Mientras que Dixon padre estaba malgastando el dinero en los bares, Merle aprovechaba para moldear a su inútil pequeño hermano a su imagen y semejanza. Para ello sólo necesitaba de sus puños y del miedo que alimentaban estos golpes a su hermano pequeño para conseguirlo:

—Eh, eh, renacuajo. Levántate del suelo y sé un hombre —Rugía Merle a la vez que tiraba del brazo de su hermano pequeño—. Enjuágate esas lágrimas y ponte de una jodida vez en pie. Algún día me agradecerás todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti, enano. Soy el único que se preocupa por ti, no lo olvides.

Quizás esas peleas entre hermanos si ayudaran a ser más fuerte a Daryl, pero nunca lograron convertirle en la sombra de Merle. Daryl era Daryl, seguiría siendo ese chico que no encajaba en aquella casa y que se escapaba al bosque para estar solo y huir de la amenazadora presencia de su padre, por mucho que Merle insistiera en convertirle en otro Merle más.

Y, a pesar de todo, cuando Merle era internado en un correccional, Daryl le echaba de menos y deseaba que estuviera allí para impedir que su padre se ensañara con él usando el cinturón o sus propias manos.

Pero Merle nunca estaba cuando él le necesitaba.

Nunca.

**_Cacería_**

**A**unque no lo reconozca, a día de hoy agradece aquellas veces en las que su padre estaba sobrio y les enseñaba a Merle y a él a cazar. Salían temprano, cuando la niebla aún cubría los campos y no se oía nada, salvo los bostezos de los niños y los _"silencio, silencio"_ de Dixon padre.

A Merle siempre le daba la escopeta de perdigones mientras que a él le daba la ballesta, porque Dixon padre murmuraba entre dientes que _"Las armas de fuego son para hombres duros y de pelo en pecho"_y Daryl no era más que un crío sin ningún pelo en el pecho. Así que la ballesta para él.

Al principio, sólo disparaban a las latas vacías de coca-cola y pepsi colocadas en hilera sobre un muro de hormigón. Cuando fueron capaces de acertar a las latas incluso con los ojos vendados, su padre decidió que ya iba siendo hora de disparar a algo vivo: primero animales pequeños, como comadrejas o ardillas, y luego animales más grandes, como zorros o ciervos. Y lo que cazaban, se lo comían.

Su padre, sin una gota de alcohol en las venas y sin mostrar signos de cólera, parecía sacado de una película de Indiana Jones: el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, el cigarrillo que sujetaban sus labios,su mirada perdida en las profundidades del bosque y él sin sombrero ni látigo, pero sí con un rifle entre las manos, tenía los rasgos endurecidos de un héroe de acción. Igual que Harrison Ford.

Eran esos momentos de caza en los que Merle daba un codazo a su hermano pequeño y decía _"Algún día, seré como él. El puto amo."_Pero, sólo en esos momentos, se escuchaba decir algo como eso. Cuando volvían a casa, ninguno de los dos pensaba ser como su padre. Al menos, Daryl pensaba no serlo.

A Daryl le gustaba la ballesta: era silenciosa y podía reutilizar las flechas con las que había matado a sus presas. Las armas de fuego se agotaban en seguida y el disparo resonaba durante varios minutos alertando a todos los animales del bosque. Por lo que, cuando Daryl creció, no estuvo muy interesado en aprender a utilizar un revolver. Prefería su ballesta o los cuchillos. Pero acabó cediendo cuando su padre le dijo que no debía discutir con él y que si decía que le iba a enseñar a utilizar la pistola, Daryl debía de obedecer sin rechistar. De lo contrario, habría consecuencias.

Gracias a esos días de caza con su padre y su hermano, ahora sobrevive en este mundo apocalíptico en el que impera la ley del más fuerte. Aunque para Daryl este mundo plagado de caminantes no es tan diferente al mundo en el que él vivió cuando era pequeño, en el que para sobrevivir necesitaba de su ballesta y un par de cuchillos para conseguir comida.

Exceptuando que ahora no sólo mata animales, si no que a veces le acierta en los ojos a uno que otro caminante.

**_Chupacabras_**

**É**l sabe lo que vio. Digan lo que digan ellos, sabe que vio al chupacabras. Y que las setas que se había comido antes de encontrarse cara a cara con la criatura no tenían nada que ver. Que no estaba alucinando, joder.

Pero el grupo no le creyó. Y Daryl comprende por qué nadie le creyó: porque él y Merle son los paletos sureños del grupo. Y, claro, al ser sureños eso los convierte en unos aficionados a las armas (aunque eso no lo discute), a la ingesta de grandes cantidades de alcohol y a las apuestas. Unos auténticos analfabetos que siguen creyendo a su edad en cosas tan infantiles como los chupacabras.

Tampoco es que Merle le apoyara con el tema. Le puso una mano en el hombro y sólo dijo que su hermano pequeño estaba drogado. Daryl tuvo la tentación de incrustarle una flecha en su culo por decir eso de él.

Pero ninguno del grupo lo dijo abiertamente, solamente hubo alguna que otra risilla y miradas hacia otro lado. Shane fue el único que dijo _"¿En serio, Daryl?¿Un chupacabras?"_, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. Porque, obviamente, los hermanos Dixon eran los mejores rastreadores del grupo y eran los que traían la mayor parte de la comida al grupo. No les convenía perder a ambos. Sólo por eso, el grupo los seguía conservando. Porque ya había escuchado alguna que otra vez a Shane discutir con Lori sobre el hecho de echarlos del grupo por las barbaridades que hacía o decía Merle delante de Sophia y Carl.

_"No nos quieren en el grupo, hermano. Estamos solos, tú y yo"_, le había susurrado Merle tras haber escuchado los cuchicheos entre Lori y Shane. Quizás tuviera razón y lo mejor sería marcharse. Pero tampoco podía irse con Merle por ahí, aunque fuera su hermano. Quién sabe de lo que sería capaz Merle si estuvieran en una situación extremadamente peligrosa, como la de estar rodeados de una manada de caminantes. Puede que le dejara solo y huyera. Como siempre ha hecho: dejarle solo ante los problemas y huir lejos, muy lejos.

O, tal vez, le ayudara a escapar. Con Merle nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir. Ellos son como Rómulo y Remo, aunque Daryl no sabe quién es quién.

—Putos hipócritas —escupe Daryl al suelo.

Arrastra el cuerpo inerte de un ciervo mientras se cuelga la ballesta a la espalda. Él no es ningún paleto por creer en el chupacabras, a fin de cuentas si los muertos resucitan y se dedican a devorar a los vivos, ¿por qué no iba a existir un chupacabras?

**_Cherokee_**

**A** veces, escucha a Carol llorar al otro lado de la pared. Entre gimoteos y golpes, la oye murmurar el nombre de su hija muerta y, cuando él se asoma a su celda para observarla, la ve abrazarse a la almohada como si ésta fuera una sustituta de Sophia.

Han pasado ya varios meses desde su muerte, pero Daryl sigue pensando en ese día. Él quiere creer que de no haber disparado Rick a Sophia, lo habría hecho él. Pero, en el fondo, sabe que eso nunca habría sucedido. Había pasado varios días buscándola por aquellos bosques, dándole esperanzas a Carol y al grupo para que fuera él el que acabará con la vida de la pequeña. No, vida no. Ella ya estaba muerta cuando salió del granero. Pero, aún así, le habría sido imposible apuntarla con su ballesta y acabar con su existencia.

Da media vuelta en la cama y se queda mirando la pared. Le habría encantado encontrar a Sophia, habría quedado como un auténtico héroe y por fin encajaría en el grupo. Por fin sería uno más. Pero no sólo por eso se había empeñado en buscarla: se acordaba de aquella vez que él mismo se había perdido en el bosque siendo niño y nadie había ido en su búsqueda. Ni su padre ni su hermano se preocuparon por él, de hecho, ni se dieron cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta que entró en la cocina y se hizo un sándwich. Sólo en ese momento, Merle apartó la vista de la televisión y le preguntó de dónde venía. A él le habría gustado que alguien hubiese ido en su búsqueda; quizás por eso insistió tanto en encontrar a la pequeña: para realizar ese deseo que nunca obtuvo.

Gruñe y se seca el sudor de la frente. No puede dormir. Daryl se incorpora y sale de la celda, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Todos duermen a excepción de Glenn y Maggie que están cuidando a la pequeña Judith.

Daryl se para en seco y los mira atentamente hasta que Maggie le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe:

**—**¿Puedes ir a por el biberón?Creo que tiene hambre ******—**le pide, bajando la vista hacia la bebé.

Mientras Daryl prepara el biberón, oye a Glenn decir algo sobre que le gustaría irse a la cama con ella, que está algo _cansado_, y Maggie le responde con un codazo y una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando vuelve, Maggie le entrega a Judith y le dice que se van a dormir, que luego la acueste él en su cuna.

Daryl no protesta. Tampoco lo hace Judith.

—Eh, gamberilla, ¿tienes hambre, no? —La susurra con una media sonrisa. La pequeña le mira con sus grandes ojos a la vez que abre y cierra la boca, como si quisiera contestar. Pero de sus labios sólo escapan unos balbuceos—. Sí, por supuesto. Estás hecha una glotona.

Le acerca el biberón a la boca con cuidado y la observa mientras come. Es demasiado frágil para sobrevivir en este mundo, todos lo saben. Cuando salgan de la cárcel, será difícil mantenerse oculto de los caminantes con ella en el grupo. Judith aún no puede entender que ha nacido en un mundo donde vivir con miedo rige el día a día de uno. Que si se echa a llorar en medio de la noche por el hambre, atraerá a los caminantes como las sirenas que atraen a los ilusos marineros hasta la muerte. Es demasiado pequeña, débil e inocente para este mundo.

Daryl cierra los ojos y la acuna en sus brazos. Sophia también lo era, una niña frágil e inocente, por eso murió. Carl tuvo que dejar de ser un niño para luchar por su propia supervivencia y por la del grupo.

—Vamos, es hora de ir a sobar un rato, gamberrilla.

Sube las escaleras hacia la celda de Rick y Carl, con la pequeña mirándole fijamente. Quizás ella esté pensando lo mismo que él. Quizás entienda que este mundo no está hecho para ella. Quién sabe.

Pero en el patio de la cárcel han empezado a brotar las flores de cherokee y puede que eso sea una señal. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, sea hora de subsanar lo que pasó con Sophia, protegiendo a la pequeña Judith. Para que ella si pueda crecer y luchar por subsistir, como lo está haciendo su hermano y como lo hizo Daryl cuando era un niño. Él puede protegerla hasta que sea capaz de sujetar un arma, como Carl. Él, Daryl Dixon, y el resto del grupo, pueden ayudarla.

Probablemente.


End file.
